A Night to Remember
by BookWorm37
Summary: I'm taking a break from my long fic for a moment. This takes place in the current season, JANET'S NOT DEAD! It's mostly JanetDaniel. COMPLETE Epilogue added upon request
1. Getting Ready

"But Janet!" Daniel whined as Dr. Janet Fraiser studied the contents of her tray in the commissary intently.

"No, Daniel. I already told you, Cassie is having a good bye to high school party tonight. I can't go out with you."

"But Janet! I had this night arranged for the past six months! Please come?"

"Ever since we started dating? Man Daniel, you're sure of yourself aren't you?"

Daniel grew bright red. "Maybe. But please?"

Janet thought about it for a minute before responding. This had gone on for about half an hour – Daniel was trying to get her to go out to dinner with him that night, but she had already told Cassie they would spend the night together.

"If you can get me back to the house by eight _PM _you have yourself a date."

Daniel grinned from ear to ear, she had _no _idea what he had planned for that night, "You got it babe!"

"Babe?"

"Too much?"

Janet grinned, he looked so worried, "From anyone else, yes; from you, never."

"I'm glad. I love you so much."

"I love you too Danny-boy."

* * *

"Sooo, Mom, what does Daniel want to talk to you about?" Cassie Fraiser asked her adopted mother impatiently. She was sitting on her mother's bed while Janet tried to find a suitable outfit for dinner tonight with her boyfriend the archeologist.

"He wouldn't say, only that we were going out to eat and to dress semi-formal." She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her daughter. "I think he's going to propose," she whispered.

Cassie squealed in delight. She had always known that Daniel had feelings for her mother – and she had always wanted him as a father.

"Are you going to say 'yes?'"

"Is your name Cassandra Fraiser? Is the sky blue? Are you from another planet? Dumb question! Of course I'm going to say 'yes!'"

Cassie squealed again and jumped up, "I am so waiting up for you and I so get to see the ring first!"

Janet laughed; only her daughter would say something like that before the man even proposed. "Alright, but right now I need your help in finding something to wear. I only have two hours before he is suppose to pick me up."

Cassie looked at her mother seriously, "Go take a nice long bubble bath. I'll help you fix your hair afterwards and I'll find something for you to wear in the meantime."

Janet was a little wary of any outfit her daughter might pick out, but relented nonetheless.

* * *

When she came back out after a twenty-minute soak in her big tub, Janet found a lovely crimson and sliver dress lying on her bed with silver Cinderella shoes set beside it. She smiled; knowing full well that Cassie had gotten her that dress for her upcoming birthday and would now feel obligated to get her another gift.

The dress was a halter top with a very modest neckline. It came down to just above her knees, with a light silver sheer cover over the dress. It accented Janet's natural curves wonderfully and hid the flaws that Cassie knew she was so self-conscious about.

Janet looked around and found a necklace, earrings and bracelet set that Daniel had given her for Christmas the previous year lying on her vanity table. She put them on and wasn't surprised when the Celtic knot pendent went perfectly with the dress. There was a small ruby in the center of the knot made of Trinium. Daniel had gotten it when they had visited a Celtic world many years ago. The earrings had the same knot and matching smaller rubies and dangled down, contrasting her hair beautifully when it was down.

Cassie chose this moment to walk in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother sitting at the vanity, wearing the dress and accessories she had picked out. Janet smiled warmly and got up to hug her daughter.

"It's a beautiful dress Cassie. Thank you so much," she said into the younger woman's shoulder.

Cassie wrapped her arms around her mother and whispered, "No, Mom, it's only as beautiful as you make it. You look so lovely."

The two stood there in silence for a long time, neither daring to move. Finally, Cassie remembered why she had come and stepped back, brushing away a tear from her eye as she did so.

"Now Mom, sit down so I can do your hair."

Janet obediently sat down muttering something that sounded extremely like, "Napoleonic power monger," to her daughter's trained ears.

"Isn't that my line, Mom?"

"No, it's Jack's line."

The two laughed and fell into a compatible silence as Cassie fixed her mother's blow-dried hair. When she was done about forty-five minutes later, half of Janet's long brown locks were up in a bun that was held in place by a set of combs she had received from Sam Carter-O'Neill two years previous. The rest of the kind doctor's hair was loosely curled and fell beautifully down to the edge of the low back of her dress.

Janet did her make-up and was almost done when the doorbell rang. "Cass, can you go and show Daniel into the living room? I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay Mom. Don't forget to get your jacket." She was almost out the door before she suddenly stopped and turned around, "Give me ten minutes before coming down, okay?"

Janet, who knew that glint in her daughter's eyes, nodded silently – Daniel was in for one hell of an interrogation.


	2. The Interogation

"So, Daniel, did you get the ring we looked at last week?" Cassie asked as she led her mother's boyfriend into the living room?

Daniel looked around nervously, checking to see if Janet could hear.

"She's still getting ready," Cassie said as she saw his unease.

The archeologist sighed in relief, "Yeah, I got that ring. But I also got her a necklace to confuse her when I get down on my knee to propose."

The young woman smiled, she always liked how this man thought. "So, can I see it?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Daniel took a small box out of inside pocket of the black suit he was wearing. He handed it to Cassie and looked at her intently.

Cassie took the box quickly and opened it to reveal a small, golden chain with a heart charm on it that was framed by two circular charms – it was a bracelet. Upon closer inspection, she found that the circular charms were small Stargates and the heart had the symbol for Earth on one side and small writing on the other. "Uh, Daniel, this is a bracelet, not a necklace."

"I know. I got that for you."

Tears welled in the girl's eyes, only a man as kind as Daniel would get something like that for her. He knew what it meant for her to finally have a home after Nirrti destroyed hers. The Stargate had saved her life and brought her to them. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"What's it say on the back? It looks like Ancient?" She asked curiously.

"It is Ancient, and roughly translated it says, 'Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, beloved of my soul.' It's a phrase the Ancients used to have carved on everything they gave their children."

Cassie enveloped him in a hug, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. "First this planet gives me a new mother," she whispered, "And now I get a new father."

"I love you so much, Cassie. You'd make the best daughter in the universe. A woman any man would be proud to call his daughter."

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

A/N: If you review it is more likely that I will update the story faster. Did you like this chapter? I thought it would be nice if Cassie got the bracelet, only Daniel would think of doing something that sentimental and sweet.


	3. Getting Out of the House

A/N: Thanks to everyone who was so nice and reviewed! I've been a bit hormonal recently and they really lifted my spirits. It's because of reviews from all you guys that got this chapter up this week. Hope you like it, and thanks again.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, they let go of each other and Daniel helped Cassie put the bracelet on her slender wrist.

A few moments later, Janet came gracefully and slowly down the stairs. She was surprised to find Daniel and Cassie smiling, 'Huh,' she thought. 'Maybe I was wrong about Cassie interrogating him.'

Daniel got up and stood in awe of the woman coming down the stairs. 'Wow, why in the whole universe did she choose me? I'll never be able to understand that. God, I don't deserve her.'

The couple stood, staring lovingly into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Cassie broke the silence.

"You guys really should get going, or else you're going to miss your reservations," Cassie said happily. "Oh, and Mom? You don't need to get home in time for my little party. I called everyone I invited and moved it until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's a school night, Cass." Daniel said as he looked at his watch, again checking the time.

Janet couldn't help but smile. "Cassie's a senior this year, and tomorrow is her graduation day," she turned her attention again to her daughter. "Thank you sweetie. I'll try not to be very late. What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll probably just order a pizza and call Jessie, Alex and Martha – you know, see if they want to watch a movie with me."

Janet gave her daughter a quick hug, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said after hearing the name of Cassie's boyfriend, best friend and her boyfriend.

"Come on Janet, we're going to be late!" Daniel called from the doorway. With a quick kiss on the cheek for Cassandra, Janet was out the door.

* * *

"So, Daniel, where are we going?" Janet asked ten minutes into their drive. Daniel pulled over and took out a piece of cloth from his pocket. "What's that for?"

"I want you to be surprised when we get to our final destination," Daniel responded as he tied the cloth around Janet's eyes.

"Meany! You know I hate surprises!"

"Yeah, but you'll love this one, and if you don't you can poke me with all the big needles you want at my next physical."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You should, I really want you to enjoy tonight. Now be quiet so I can drive."

"Napoleonic power monger," Janet whispered under her breath.

Daniel looked at her with a grin on his face that he knew she could feel. "With that kind of attitude, you may not get the presents I bought for you."

Janet grew ridged with anticipation. "Okay, I'll be good."

"Wonderful," Daniel said as he started the car again and pulled out onto the road. He hoped this night would end the way he envisioned.

* * *

P.S. Sorry it's kind of short and it's been a while since I updated. I'm also sorry that not a lot happens in this chapter. If you review and tell me what you want to happen, then I'll see what I can do about updating sooner. 


	4. Putting Plans into Action

"Daniel, can I take this thing off now?" Janet asked impatiently after thirty minutes of silence.

Daniel smiled; he knew that she was very excited about his plans for this evening. Man, Sam was very good at helping him understand just what Janet's personality was like.

* * *

A knock on the door found Cassie hurriedly cleaning up the living room. She raced to the door and opened it to find on the other side, her best friend Martha holding two pizza boxes and three stuffed plastic grocery bags. 

"Am I late?" She asked as Cassie ushered her inside and took the boxes out of her hands. "It took me forever to find all the things you had on that list, and then Jessie called to make sure that he had the right time to come over with Alex." She set her load of bags down on the kitchen counter and started unpacking them with Cassie. "I swear, if I let that man out of my sight for two seconds he forgets what way is up!"

Cassie chuckled as she took out two cans of whipped cream from a bag that also contained four gallons of ice cream. "Yeah, I know what you mean. If Alex had called me one more time tonight to check about if I was really free tonight I would have screamed. It's like he doesn't know left from right unless I'm there to tell him!"

"I guess that's just our luck then. We find two great guys, and fall head over heals for them, and _then_ we learn that they are hopeless without us."

The doorbell ringing again interrupted their laughter, Cassie sighed, "I guess it's time to put the plan into action."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short and it's been a while since I've updated, but theMuse decided to take a vacation for the past two weeks on this story. Send me reviews with ideas for what you want to happen and I'll see if I can get the Muse to come back early. 


	5. Surprise!

On the other side of the door, Samantha Carter-O'Neill stood, holding two pizza boxes. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Will bribery get me in the door?"

Cassie sighed and shook her head in exasperation, "Sure Sam. It's just that I have a few friends coming over and…."

Sam took the hint as she came in and passed the boxes to her niece, "Oh, I'm not going to be staying, I just wanted to tell you something." She paused, "You're going to be the first to know. I haven't even told Jack yet."

The young woman ushered her into the living room and to the sofa. "Spill!"

Sam smiled at her niece and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Cassie squealed in delight and hugged Sam with all of her might. "I'm going to be an auntie!" She cried in joy.

Martha came into the living room at the end of this conversation. Since she had met Sam and Jack at their wedding, she knew some of the history behind the two. She grinned, happy that Sam was going to have a baby, "Congratulations, Mrs. O'Neill."

Sam grinned back at the young girl, "Cassie, I can barely breath." When the woman finally let go of her aunt, Sam continued, "Thank you, Martha. It's a very exciting thing."

Realizing that Cassie was going to have friends over, Sam continued. "Well, I just wanted you to know that Cassie, so you can use it as leverage when trying to find out what happens tonight with her and Daniel." She smiled again, "Now I have to go tell Jack."

As Sam walked to her car, Cassie whispered to Martha, "Wow, this night just keeps getting more and more memorable."

Martha looked at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Daniel's going to propose to my mom tonight. I even helped him pick out the ring." She sighed, "And now I find out that Sam's going to have a baby! I hope everything continues on this path."

Now was Martha's turn to sigh as she patted Cassie on the back and led her back into the house, "Well, if it does, one or both of us will be saying yes to the same question your mom is saying yes to."

"I know, I've been dating Alex for two years now, and things got real serious a few months ago. I just hope he's really ready for that kind of commitment."

"Come on, we're no were _near_ ready and the guys are suppose to be here any minute!"

Cassie laughed as she started putting together bowls of chips and fruit trays. There was a _lot _of food for four teenagers, but they had no intentions of eating it all.

Just as the girls set the last bowl on the table, and had both pizzas out with them, the doorbell rang a second time. Cassie opened the door to reveal the two men they had been preparing for - Alex Wittenberg and Jessie Longsfort. _Let the fun begin, _she thought mischievously as she let them in.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Review please! I really want to hear what you think of my writing. Oh, yeah, if you have any ideas about what should happen, please tell me, like I've said with my other story and the last chapter on this one: The Muse is out of town, I must find a substitute and reviews are that substitute.


	6. The Guys FINALLY Arrive

"You guys are right on time," Martha started as Cassie led their boyfriends into the living room to sit down. "But you already missed some of the excitement."

Alex looked up at Cassie from his seat on the couch; he reached up to take her hand and pulled her back so she was sitting on his lap. "What happened?"

"Sam came over."

"Sam? Sam?" Jessie said, trying to place the name. "Theoretical astrophysicist Aunt Sam? The one that just got married?"

Martha nodded; "Yep, she came over, brought that pizza you are so diligently eating," Jessie stopped stuffing his face with the gourmet veggie pizza to shrug his shoulders, "And she gave Cassie and me the honor of being the first to know that she's pregnant."

"Wow! Pregnant!" Alex exclaimed. "That's wonderful."

Cassie smiled at him, "Yeah, it is."

"So, what movie are we going to be watching?" Jessie asked curiously as Martha gracefully plopped down beside him.

"Well, tonight we are going to be watching…_Alien Versus Predator_," Cassie announced.

Cheers went up from the other three teens and everyone got settled for the two hour-long movie.

* * *

A/N: I _know_ it's an extremely short chapter. It's just something to keep everyone reading, but I have two major projects going on at school right now and I don't have a lot of spare time to write.

Oh, yeah, for all those interested, I got a new Muse, and her name is Bertha. She is petite, blonde hair, dark green eyes and COMPLETELY in my mind.

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. Proposals

When Daniel finally stopped the car and let Janet take the blindfold off, she discovered that they were on a promontory that overlooked the city of Colorado Springs. She gasped at the beauty that lay before her. All the lights of the city looked like stars against the darkness that surrounded them in the falling of night.

"Daniel, it's beautiful!" Janet said in awe. "Where are we?"

Daniel smiled at the look of child-like curiosity on Janet's face as she looked up at him. "We are at a very special place for me. This is where I went after we found Sha're, and this is where I went after the whole ordeal with Sara. This ground holds many memories for me, not all good, but all significant."

Janet eased herself into her boyfriend's arms, her mouth capturing his in a passionate lip lock. "We've been through so much in the last eight years," he said after she let him go. "It was only after I thought you had died last year that I realized that if you had died, I would never forgive myself for not letting you know how I feel."

"I know what you mean, Daniel. When you ascended, I lost a part of myself that I was not sure I would ever get back. I was in a daze practically the entire time you were up there. When you came back to us, I saw that as my second chance." Tears started to fill her eyes, "And I almost blew that chance, too."

Daniel pulled Janet back a little so he could look into her face, "Not you, _we_. _We _almost blew our second chance to be together. It wasn't your fault that you almost died without either of us telling the other how we felt. It was a mutual choice not to acknowledge it. But I don't ever want to blow a chance to be with you again."

Daniel gracefully got down on one knee and pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. "Janet Fraiser, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and be my wife?"

He opened the box to reveal a ring made out of Trinium with a moderately sized tear shaped diamond in the center. Flanking the diamond on either side were two smaller tear cut sapphires.

"Yes, I will," was all the doctor could say as her new fiancée took the ring out of the box and slid it smoothly onto her finger. Upon closer inspection, she could see that there were small symbols etched into the Trinium. "Daniel, this looks like Ancient."

He smiled, "It is. I wanted to have an inscription on the ring that was special. It was going to be either Ancient or Latin. I thought that Ancient would be more romantic."

Janet pulled Daniel to his feet and gave him another passionate kiss. When they broke apart for lack of oxygen she asked him, "What does it say?"

"It says, 'Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.' I thought it captured everything we've been through. After all, you've had to wait for me to come back from the dead more than once."

Janet smiled happily through the tears in her eyes, "I love you so much, Daniel."

"I love you too, Janet."

This time, they forwent the preliminary kiss and got in the back of Daniel's car, where he had folded down the back seat. It truly was a night to remember for both of them.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Cassie had gotten her wish. After the movie ended, Alex pulled out a box of his own.

"Cassie," he started. "I know that we're defiantly not ready to get married, but I wanted to be sure that someday we will." He opened the midnight blue box to reveal a gold eternity ring with a square cut ruby surrounded by circular diamonds. He carefully took it out as he continued, "This is the ring that my great-grandfather proposed to my great-grandmother with. Ever since then it has been passed down to the oldest child. My mother gave it to me last month. She told me to give it to the girl who had captured my heart."

He slipped it on to Cassie's willing finger, "That's why I'm giving it to you. You captured my heart and soul the first time I laid eyes on you." He paused, taking Cassie's left hand in both of his, "Cassie, will you marry me?"

Cassie smiled broadly, "Someday, yes I will." They kissed passionately, unaware that Martha and Jessie were quietly slipping out to the backyard to leave the two alone.

When they finally pulled apart, they kept in close contact, "Someday, of course being when both of us have finished college and are ready for marriage," Alex said.

"Of course."

They kissed again. Cassie's mind turning to the ring on her finger, the ring that was most definitely on her mother's finger and the shock that Jack would be getting right about now. This most definitely was a night to remember.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Well, I really hope you guys liked the ending. If you want an epi. you're going to have to review and tell me what you want in it. Just remember, REVIEW!


	8. Epilogue Janet and Daniel's Wedding

Sam bounded toward the dressing room where Janet and Cassie were getting ready with agility that was evident despite her very pregnant stomach. She reached her destination and knocked five times on the door in the code that the three had set up so no one who wasn't supposed to be in there didn't come in.

The door opened and Samantha O'Neill was admitted into the bride's dressing chamber at the Air Force Academy. It had been Janet's idea to get married at the academy, and Daniel went along with everything she had asked for this day - even if it included him going to the academy.

The scene before Sam was very similar to the one she had left the room in. Cassie was dressed in her forest green halter top dress, it's low back coming to just below her waist, and it's long folds covering her feet. Her hair was down and kept out of her face by a very intricate gold hair net that had been a gift from one of the planets SG1 had visited.

Janet's father was sitting in the sole rocking chair in the room, talking non-stop about anything and everything, trying to keep his daughter's mind occupied with something other than her upcoming marriage. Her mother was occupied with fixing the long sheer white veil that Janet would wear down the isle into Janet's hair.

Janet was currently kneeling and being as still as possible while her mother put the veil into place. Her dress had a bodice like top that was covered in intricate beadwork that formed vines. The full skirt of the gown was pure white and covered Janet's feet even with her one-inch heels on. Janet was occupying her hands with crushing the sheet of paper her wedding vows were written on.

Sam just stood there, watching as Janet pulverized the paper. She was so grateful that Janet had already memorized her vows. Sam was dressed the same as Cassie, her dress beautifully accenting the bulge that was the twins she was carrying.

"I've got it," she said after a short silence. She walked over to Janet and handed her the item that had been requested – the ring Daniel had given her on their first date with the SGC emblem on it.

Janet smiled gratefully and put the ring on her right forefinger, "Thank you, Sam. I have no idea how I left it on my dresser this morning."

Sam laughed, "I do. You're getting _married_, Janet! I was a bigger wreck on my wedding day than you are now."

There was a knock on the door and Jack O'Neill and co-best man entered to announce, "It's time."

Janet took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm coming."

* * *

By all accounts the ceremony was beautiful and memorable. There were no interruptions and that in itself was a blessing for the couple. First down the isle came Janet's mother linked in arm with General Hammond, followed by Sam and Jack, next came Cassie walking with Teal'c. Then the flower girl sauntered down the isle, setting the scene for Janet and her father to walk down the isle.

The reception after the ceremony was as lovely as the ceremony itself. Jack and Teal'c both gave speeches, as both were the best men. Daniel's side consisted of some of the top minds in the archeological world, Janet's of some of her friends from before the SGC and family that still talked to her, the good deal of members from the SGC that were there refused to pick whose side they were on.

Jack was up first for the toast; he got up, picked up the microphone and ordered everyone to quiet down, "As most of you know, I'm Jack O'Neill, one of Daniel's best friends. Well, as I am the best man, I am required to give a speech. I'm also a man of few words – as everyone who works with me can testify to." A wave of laughter went through the SGC personnel. Most of them remembered the incident at Sam's promotion ceremony to major. "I've known Danny-boy here for going on eleven years. I've seen him go from a geeky archeologist to a battle wary soldier in that time. We've seen a lot of stuff that has scarred us for the rest of our lives. There are many times when we have gone to work and not expected to come home, but every time we did. The good doctor over there has seen to it that Daniel has had medication for his allergies on hand every time we come home or go away. I've seen the way the two of them act around each other when Daniel's bed ridden and has no one else to talk to. Janet's actually the one that finally got my wife, Samantha, and me to stop acting like idiots. I will always be grateful for that. So now, all I have to say is one thing, which by the way Daniel said at _my_ wedding: It's about damn time!"

Laughter and applause erupted and they all toasted to the life of Janet and Daniel.

Next, it was Teal'c turn to embarrass the couple.

He stood up and retrieved the microphone from Jack. "I have known Daniel Jackson and Janet Fraiser for almost nine years now. I have worked beside both of them for most of that time. I must say that I am very pleased that both doctors have finally come to their senses and admitted their feelings for one another." He raised his glass, "To Janet and Daniel Jackson."

"To Janet and Daniel," everyone repeated.

* * *

"You know, Jack, you didn't have to mention my promotion ceremony," Sam complained when they were dancing a short time later.

"I didn't mention it exactly," Jack countered.

"But everyone from the SGC knew what you were talking about!"

"So?"

"This day is supposed to be about Janet and Daniel, not us."

"I know." They were silent as they gently swayed back and forth to the beat of the song, "Hey, did I tell you today that I love you?"

Sam laughed, "Yes, Jack you did – about five times already."

"So? I _do_ love you. And you know what, I'm _in_ love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Jack," Sam said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Approximately at that same time, Cassie and Alex were wrapped in each other's arms dancing to the same song.

"You know," Alex started, "I don't want to wait to get married to you."

Cassie pulled back so she could see his face, "What are saying?"

"I want to elope – tonight."

Cassie smiled mischievously, "Why wait? There's a minister and witnesses already here."

"Good point. Let's go."

Fin

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it then. The story is finished and if you didn't like the ending - tough! I had to leave _something_ up to your emagination. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
